Bloodied Wings
by Tech1
Summary: Duo's secreat is discovered..Quatre gets tortured(Evil grin *I can't help it I love torture*) And Wufei and the other pilots are terrified of them...666 plays a big role.
1. And so it begins

Bloody Wings

Disclaimer: Don't own The G-boys but I do own Kanjii and Shiginamias! Ok just cuz some of you don't know. 666 is claimed to be the number of the Devil. And Quatre and Duo know what they are.....Like Duo knows Quatre is Kanjii. Kanjii, I believe, is the Japanese word for 'Spirit'.

He stared at the beautiful girl laying on a hospital bed. There were many machines keeping her alive. She began to cry when he walked into the room.

"You've.....c-come for me.......Haven't y-you?" The girl asked the shadowy teen.

"I'm am here to end your suffering. I am here to guide you to Heaven. I am Shiginami. I was sent from the plain between Heaven and Hell. You have passed."

The boy pushed his hands together and mumbled a few words, then slowly pulled his hands apart, a scythe appeared into his hands. Then he removed his cloak. The boy had long chestnut hair, thrown into a braid. He had deep violet eyes, and was covered in black clothing, But he has a priest's collar on. He closed his eyes and a pair of wings sprouted from his back, One covered in soft white feathers, the other was black, red and covered in scales and horns. Blood trickled down his back and onto the ground. When he opened his mouth to speak, fangs sprouted in his mouth.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. What is yours?"

"Athena Delilah."

"May you rest in peace."

"Thank you Duo."

Duo placed the tip of his scythe on her heart. The room filled with bright white lights. Duo bent down and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes closed and her heart stopped. The light faded.

"May angels guide your soul to heaven." Duo spoke with tears in his eyes. He turned and walked away. The cameras in the room never saw a thing. She died at 6:66 P.M.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Quatre's mansion/ Safehouse 7:00 P.M.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre looked up from his book he was reading when Duo entered the living room and flopped face down on one of their couches. Wufei grunted at Duo.

"What Wufei?" Duo tiredly asked.

"What happened to your shirt Maxwell?"

"Oh shit!" He had forgotten about the blood stains and the holes in the back of his shirt.

"It's n-n-nothing Wufei! I'll be going now!" Duo sprinted out of the room until *WHAM!* Someone tripped him. It was Heero.

"What happened Duo?" He asked in his monotone. Duo got back up and laughed nervously. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre entered the room and surrounded him.

"We want to know where you go every day at 6:30." Trowa said.

"And why you ruin so many of your shirts by "Going out for a while"" Heero asked. Duo bit his lip. ' I need to get away.....But I'm surrounded. I'll have to fly. But they'll see.......Oh well.' His wings tore through his back again and he cried out in pain. He went through the rest of the transformation process. The others eyes widened except Quatre's.

"Y-Your not human! Your a demon!!!!" Wufei yelled, reaching for his Katana.

"You were not supposed to let us see Duo. Shiginamias will not be pleased." Quatre sadly stated.

"Who are you!?" Heero cried.

"Duo is Shiginami, Heero, just as I am Kanjii of the light." Quatre stated.

"Kanjii, Shiginami, and Shiginamias......" Trowa said. "The sixth Angel, the sixth Fallen Soul, and the sixth Devil."

Quatre closed his eyes and a pair of white feathered wings slid out of his back. He began glowing and his hair grew to the floor. All his clothes were replaced by white robes.

"You both are freaks! I will kill all Demons!!!!" Wufei shouted.

"Please Wufei.....Let us explain." Duo said.

"We cannot Duo......Shiginamias is summoning us.......He is very angry with us....." Quatre sighed.

"Oh no....not again!" Duo cried. A black hole opened under Duo and Quatre. Quatre screamed in pain as vines of blood drug him in. Duo grabbed Quatre's hand and reached out to Heero.

"Help us!!! Please!!!" Heero, Trowa and Wufei grabbed Duo and pulled him out. But Quatre was pulled under. He screamed again.

"Kanjii!! NO!!" Duo hissed. 

"Where did Quatre go!?" Trowa Yelled.

"To Hell........To speak with Shiginamias....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Tune in next time to...........Shiginamias's Punishment*

Quatre: I have wings?!"

Duo: I have a scythe?!"

Quatre: I'm called Kanjii?!

Duo: I'm actually Shiginami! COOL!!!"

*Sigh* 

Please tell me if I should Continue !!!!!!!!!

R&R

Yes it's that little box.

You are staring at it........SO CLICK AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. The plot thickens

Bloodied Wings

Chapter #2

Shiginamias's Punishment

Tech

OK here's another 666 fact. Shiginami's scythe is six feet long, Kanjii's hair is six feet long and Shiginamias is six feet tall. Also in the last chapter I was sick while typing it and so I did not notice that 6:66 was not a time so I am making the hour start on 70 not 60.......Stop staring! I can Change the time cuz it's MY fic so BLA!And if you didn't notice I am caps lock happy (I use caps on non cap things)

"Where is Shiginami?!" a red and black demon-like creature asked Quatre.

"He escaped the black hole you used...." Quatre said.

"How?!"

"Our friends pulled him out."

"We'll then I'll just have to Double your punishment!"

"What?!"

"You heard me.......And when you return, tell Shiginami that he owes Shiginamias his life!" Shiginamias looks like the Balrog from Lord of the Rings almost exactly, except that he was only about six feet tall. 

He pulled out a whip and snapped his fingers. Six little black demons ran over and pulled him to the ground and held him down(Two held his wings). Shiginamias pulled back the whip and brought it down on Quatre. Quatre screamed in pain.

"I TOLD you to not to show the mortals!!!!"

*Crack!*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"But did you listen?!"

*Crack!*

"AHH!"

"Did you!?"

*Crack!*

"Noooo! Stop please!!!!"

*Crack! Crack!*

"Don't tell me what to do!"

*Crack! Crack!*

"AHHH!"

"Oh Kanji.....We're not done yet..."

"Ugh....." Quatre was crying now. There were bleeding welts across the open side of his chest, across his face and his wings .Shiginamias pulled out a sword of flames, sharp and VERY hot. (Ouch I am so cruel aren't I?) He laughed at Quatre and ran the sword across his left arm, Deeply cutting and burning it for about seven inches. Quatre let out a blood curdling scream. It laughed.

"P-p-pleas-se....."

"*laughs*"

It did the same to his right arm. Then to his left cheek. Quatre tried to struggle free, with no avail. Shiginamias continued the process for another two minutes until he was satisfied with Quatre's screams. 

"Now get out of my sight you pathetic worm!"

"Y-yes mas-ster......"

Shiginamias open another gate back to the exact place where he was taken from. Duo had just finished explaining to the others about Quatre, Shiginamias, and himself to the others when Quatre was tossed back into the kitchen, unmoving, but breathing.

"Oh my God! Kanjii!" Duo,(Smack*) Ahem, SHIGINAMI gasped. Quatre (Fwapp*) KANJII had many gashes oozing a thick blue blood(Yes, blue!). He was curled up into a fetal position, his wings hiding his body. He was crying and mumbling stop over and over again. Duo gently pulled Quatre out of his ball and inspected his wounds, watching out for his burns and cuts. Quatre looked at Duo and then fainted.

"Heero, Trowa, Wufei!" Duo yelled.

"Coming!" Trowa answered. They all gasped when they saw Quatre.

"I'll get some bandages. Wufei mumbled, still really, REALLY freaked out about what his friends are. He came back a minute later when Heero and Duo were cleaning his wounds. After they had finished they put some blankets on the floor and laid Quatre on it, his wings were to big to fit on the bed. Now, they wait until Quatre wakes up to hear what happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes later.

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" Trowa asked. He was supposed to watch Quatre for a while. Duo was eating like nothing happened. Heero was working on his laptop, and Wufei was staring at the wall, trying to pretend like he never saw anything. 

"Huh?" Quatre was flapping is wings then wincing and twitching.

"Uhh. Guys?" Trowa pointed at Quatre as he slowly opened his eyes. He folded(Made them disappear for the moment.)his wings and slowly sat up. He started glowing and he returned to his usual form. Fear was still etched into his eyes.

"Quatre what did Treize do to you?!"

"TREIZE?!" Wufei yelled

"He isn't dead Wufei....He is the Devil...Shiginamias...He did this to Quatre." Wufei stared at Quatre and Duo in shock.....then he turned and silently walked out of the room.

"He's upset." Heero said

"Really? You don't say?!"

"Shut up Baka."

"I'll ignore that...So Quatre how ya feeling?"

"Want the truth? Horrible."

"I should probably change the bandages." said Heero.

"Yeah...Heero is the medic now I guess." Trowa mumbled

"You helped me Heero?"

"Yes. But I wasn't sure how to fix your wings so you may want to check them later"

"Thanks"

"Hn. Hold still." Heero un-wrapped the bandage on Quatre's left arm and felt it to make sure it wasn't infected. It was very neatly stitched up. He did the same to all of his wounds. Then he put cream on all his burns then bandaged them all up, a little difficulty on his face. After that he proceeded to tell what happened. 

"He's after you now Duo..."

"No......"

"We have to end this."

"Time to take a trip to the underworld." Duo sighed turning to leave.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTUNIUED!

YOU 

Are

done

REEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Fighting back

Bloodied Wings

The Blood Stained Cloak

Tech

"Your right Nami....." Kanjii sighed. He took a step after Shiginami but his legs were still weak so he fell. 

"Kanjii.....your too weak. I'll go alone."

"I can't let you do that."

"Don't argue with me please......" Shiginami continued to walk away. He felt a hand grip his wrist. He turned around.

"Heero, let me go."

"Look, Duo, I don't understand a lot of this crap since I don't believe in heaven or hell, I'm a Buddhist as you know. But I know that hell is bad and I cannot let you go there alone, At all in fact...."

"Since when does Heero care that much about me?" Heero blushed slightly....

"The war isn't over yet. If......we loose you it would decrease our odds of surviving!" Heero quickly replied. Duo grinned, then frowned.

"Let me go." Duo said firmly.

"Then I'm going with you." Heero stated.

"No."

"Too bad."

"*Sigh*"

"I'm going too." Trowa said.

"You'll need my light spells if you are to survive." Kanjii said.

"I....I can't."

"Duo just shut up cuz we're going weather you like it or not."

*pat pat pat pat pat*

"I have to go." Wufei growled.

"*Sigh* You all are to stubborn to change your minds so I guess so. BUT! If it gets too dangerous I want you all out of there like that!" Duo snapped his fingers. Quatre changed back into Kanjii and they headed into the kitchen. Duo mumbled some incoherent words and the vortex appeared in the floor. Duo turned to look the group.

"This will be the hottest, most dreadful place you will ever be. Hope you all have a few guns. Hopefully shotguns. Wufei I hope you are good with your katana, he sword fights and is vulnerable to them."

"Now everyone be still, I will cast a magic barrier on all of us. This way you won't be harmed by his attacks. Unless they're physical." Quatre spin his staff around until everyone was surrounded by a gold sheen of light. The light disappeared.

"Let's go." Heero said. They all stepped forward and were engulfed into the vortex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...this is hell......" Trowa said as a shiver went down his spine.

"Really hot...."

".........."

"Kanjii, stay here, I'm gonna see what he wants with me..." Duo said as he walked.

"Call us if you need us." Quatre replied. Duo began to walk away.

"No. I'm going." Wufei growled.

"You can't."

"This....thing....is Treize...right?"

"I understand. Come on." Wufei followed Duo under a archway of lava rock. 

"What are those?!" Wufei pointed at some little black creatures carrying spears. They had blood red eyes and solid white teeth. One lashed out at Wufei but was pulled back by a black chain.

"Wyrix, it was a child. All of them died when they were young, yet had evil hearts. They became demons when they died." Duo sadly said pushing the creature away with the end of his scythe.

"Hn..." 

*I wonder, is...she here?*

"Wufei?"

"Hum?"

"You all there man?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"We still have a long way to go."

"Hey! Wait!"

"Huh?" Quatre and the others ran to Duo.

"We're all in this together....." Duo frowned.

"This isn't a game Kanjii."

"Don't you think I know that? We don't want to loose you though."

"*Sigh* It's still a ways away. We'd better get moving." Heero looked at Duo.

*Please let this all be a dream*

"Sorry Heero." Quatre mummbled.

"Can you read minds?" Quatre grinned.

"Ha-ha." Heero looked at Wufei.

*He doesn't look to good either.....he has been through alot today.*

"You fools......" Duo jumped into the air. Shiginamias(a.k.a. Trieze) laughed at him.

"Shiginamias!! How DARE you hurt a light angel like Kanjii!!" As he began to laugh all the demons cowered and hid.

"Shiginami! You want to stand up for that freak?!"

"That FREAK happens to be my friend!"

"Hahahaahahahaa! The God of Death has friends? That's good!" He laughed.

"Rrrrrr... This is it! I am so sick of being your puppet!!! I wont listen to you ever again!!!!!"

"You don't have a choice! Remember that I can kill you and Kanjii with the flick of my own wrist!"

"Says you...."

"So you both are defying me?!!!? Looks like you and your little friends die today!!"

"Trieze!!!" Wufei called running in front of Duo, sword drawn.

"Heh, never thought you'd get involved in this Wufei......"

"How could you just leave like that?!! Do you know how I felt when you beat me and didn't give me a chance to try again?!!?!? How could you...you killed my wife and attacked my colony, A0206!!! AC 194! I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR MEIRAN, no, NATAKU'S DEATH!!!(1)"

"Awww.....poor little Wufei. So caught up in something so much more than your young love's death......." Shiginamias sulked up to Wufei. He drew his whip and ran across his face. Wufei was flung against a rock and was knocked unconsious, a large stream of blood running down the rock.

"WUFEI!" Kanjii screamed rushing to his side. He leaned Wufei over and saw a bloody mess.

"Wufei.....Shiginamias, if you hurt Wufei enough that it causes long term damage I will torture you before i kill you..."

"Bring it on....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PLEASE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MY   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
STORY!!!!!!!


End file.
